1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording an image on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording apparatus having the function of executing recording on a continuous sheet to cut the sheet for each unit length, a technique to correct the skew of the sheet is important. For example, a recording apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-98327 includes a mechanism to detect an inclination by a sensor and execute skew correction by a skew roller. In a case in which the inclination of a sheet is large when the sheet is cut with the skew remaining uncorrected, the sheet may be cut on a skew to cut off the end of a recorded image. Thus, in this case, the sheet is not cut and discharged as it is.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-98327, when the sheet is not cut and discharged, a user is later forced into cutting by hand. Thus, it is inconvenient. In particular, when a large quantity of different images is continuously recorded and discharged, if sheets different in length are mixed among cut sheets stacked on a discharge tray, this causes the user to be confused. Even if the user extracts only a sheet large in length to cut by hand, the order of images may be changed. If the order is significant, it becomes inconvenient.